Les pires souvenirs de Rogue
by reveuse1
Summary: CODAGE REACTUALISE ... Pour Maggy ^^##La traduction d'un chapitre d'Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix .## LIRE LA NOTE ! **Harry trouve dans le bureau de Rogue une pensine ...**
1. Default Chapter

##Pas de nouvelle traduc , dsl dsl dsl ... Juste un petit mot . ##  
  
Je suis en pleine relecture d'Harry Potter et l'odre du phénix , et je me rends ( enfin ) compte à quel point ce livre est bien ...  
  
Je me suis aperçu que ceux qui avaient lu la première partie de 'Snape's worst memories' avaient tous - ou presque- le tome 5 chez eux , et la plupart avaient déjà lu le boukin ...  
  
Je déconseille fortement à ceux qui n'ont pas lu ce magnifique livre au moins une fois de lire ce chapitre .  
  
Tout d'abord , il y aura forcément des choses qui vous échapperont ... Et que vous serez frustrés de ne pas comprendre .  
  
Ensuite , je pense que , si vous n'avez pas eu le courage de lire HP5 , même malgré des lacunes en anglais , vous pouvez attendre jusqu'en décembre ...   
  
Je n'essaie de décourager personne ... Enfin , sii ...*bluush* ... Mais réfléchissez-y à deux fois avant de lire ça ... Pensez que si vous ne comprenez pas tout , ça peut ne vous procurer aucun plaisir , seulement des informations que vous regretterez de posséder , plus tard ...  
  
Voilà , sur ce ... Je vous laisse , je vais continuer ma lecture , et - si g le courage ^^ - la traduc ...  
  
bisouxx à tous ,   
  
lolotte .  
  
ps : Juste une petite question pour ceux qui l'ont lu *bluuuush* voilà voilou ... En fait , une cop m'a dit que Harry avait essayé dans le tome 5 de lancer le sortilège doloris ( crucio en anglais , je crois ) , sans y parvenir ...  
  
Mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir lu , et je ne sais pas du tout où ça peut être ...  
  
Quelqu'un sait si c vrai , et dans ce cas , où oO c'est ???  
  
Merciii d'avance , parce que là , je suis carréement frustrée !! ^^ 


	2. En écoutant new kid in town , des Eagles

#### Les pires souvenirs de Rogue ####  
  
de JKRowling , traduction ( non autorisée ) par teaolemon et lolotte . Nous ne nous faisons pas de fric avec cette traduc !! ^^  
  
PARTIE 1   
  
(Qu'on-pourrait-appeller-si-on-était-JKR-:-Oserai-je-?)  
  
####  
  
Il était à la porte du bureau lorsqu'il le vit : un morceau de lumière frissonant , dansant à la lumière , comme à travers l'embrasure d'une porte . Il s'arrêta , et se redressa pour mieux voir , se rappela quelque chose ... Puis il se souvint : c'était un peu comme les lumières qu'il avait vu dans son rêve la nuit dernière , les lumières de la seconde pièce dans laquelle il était entré pendant son voyage dans le département des mystères * .  
  
Il se retourna .La lumière provenait de la Pensine , posée sur le bureau de Rogue .Son contenu argenté flottait lentement et tourbillonnait . Les pensées de Rogue ...Les choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry voie si il parvenait à briser ses défenses accidentellement .**  
  
Harry regarda fixement la Pensine , la curiosité s'infiltrant dans son esprit ... Qu'est ce que Rogue voulait tant lui cacher ?  
  
Les lumières argentées se reflétaient sur le mur ... Harry s'avança de deux pas vers le bureau , en réfléchissant rapidement .Est ce que ça pouvait être des informations sur le département des Mystères , que Rogue ne voulait pas lui montrer ?  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte , son coeur battant plus fortement et plus rapidement . Combien de temps ça mettrait à Rogue de trouver Montague dans les toilettes ?*** Est ce qu'il reviendrait directement à son bureau après , ou est-ce qu'il accompagnerait Montague à l'infirmerie ? Sûrement la dernière solution ...Montague était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard , Rogue voudrait être sûr qu'il va bien .  
  
Harry parcourut la distance qu'il lui restait pour être en face de la Pensine et regarda à l'intérieur en retenant son souffle . Il hésita , écoutant , puis sortit de nouveau sa baguette .Le bureau et le couloir qui y menait étaient complètement silencieux . Il donna au contenu de la Pensine un petit coup avec le bout de sa baguette magique .  
  
La substance argentée se mit à tourbillonner très rapidement .Harry se pencha dessus et vit que c'était devenu transparent . Il était , une fois de plus , en train de regarder dans une salle à travers une fenêtre ronde dans le plafond ...En fait , à moins de se tromper complètement , il regardait le Grand Hall .   
  
Sa respiration fait frissonner la surface des pensées de Rogue ...Son cerveau hésitait ...Ca serait de la folie de faire ce qu'il était tellement tenté de faire ...Il tremblait ... Rogue pouvait être de retour à tout moment ...Mais Harry pensa à la colère de Cho , au visage moqueur de Malfoy , et un sentiment d'une insouciante audace eut raison de son hésitation .  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration , et plongea son visage dans la surface des pensées de Rogue . Subitement , le sol du bureau trembla , se soulevant , faisant plonger Harry la tête la première dans la Pensine ...  
  
Il tombait à travers une obscurité glaciale , tournant furieusement dans sa chute , et soudain -   
  
Il se tenait au milieu du Grand Hall , mais les quatre tables des maisons n'étaient plus là . A la place , il y avait plus d'une centaine de petites tables , toutes identiques , et à chacune était assis un élève , la tête baissée , griffonnant sur des parchemins . Le seul son était celui des crissements de plumes , et de temps en temps , un bruissement de parchemin qu'un élève remettait en place .C'était clairement une époque d'examen .  
  
La lumière du soleil pénétrait à travers les hautes fenêtres , jusque sur les têtes baissées , avec des reflets marrons , cuivre et or . Harry regarda autour de lui avec attention . Rogue devait être quelque part ... C'était son souvenir ...  
  
Et il était bien là , à la table juste derrière Harry .Celui-ci cligna des yeux .  
  
Rogue-l'adolescent était maigre , le regard pâle , comme une plante gardée dans le noir .Ses cheveux étaient raides et graisseux , et flottaient autour de la table , son nez crochu à moins de dix centimètres de la surface du parchemin , tandis qu'il écrivait .Harry se plaça juste derrière Rogue et lut le titre du sujet de l'examen : DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL - BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE .  
  
Donc Rogue devait avoir entre quinze et seize ans , à peu près le même âge que Harry .  
  
Sa main allait et venait des bouts du parchemin ; il avait écrit au moins vingt lignes de plus que son plus proche voisin , et en plus son écriture était minuscule et serrée .  
  
'Encore cinq minutes !'  
  
La voix fit sursauter Harry . En se retournant , il vit la tête du professeur Flitwick se déplacer entre les tables , pas très loin de lui . Le professeur passait justement à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux désordonnés ... Très désordonnés ...  
  
Harry se déplaça tellement rapidement que , s'il avait été solide , il aurait heurté des tables .A la place , il traversa , comme dans un rêve , trois bureaux .Le dos du garçon aux cheveux noirs se rapprochait à présent , et ...Il se redressait à présent , posant sa plume et déroulant son parchemin sous ses yeux pour relire ce qu'il avait écrit ...  
  
Harry s'arrêta en face du bureau et baissa son regard vers son père , âgé de quinze ans .  
  
##  
  
Voilà , c tout pour le moment , j'espère ke ça vous a plu ! [baah ... Jpense que tout le monde a apprécié , nan ? oO]  
  
##  
  
• *Harry rêve en effet depuis le début du roman de portes fermées à clef . Il s'est rendu compte que c'étaient des portes du département des Mystères ...  
  
• ** Rogue est chargé de donner des cours d' « Occlumency » à Harry … Lui apprendre , donc , à protéger ses pensées et son esprit … De Voldemort , par exemple ^^ ...  
  
*** Une farce des jumeaux ...  
  
#### 


End file.
